Genial contradicción de lo perfecto
by Hazelgh
Summary: Después de fallar en su intento de conquistar Midgard, Loki es enviado a Asgard para ser juzgado. Odín decide que el castigo más efectivo es enviarlo de vuelta a la Tierra, al igual que hizo con Thor, para que recapacite y corrija su comportamiento. Por suerte o por desgracia allí conocerá a una joven mortal que lo acompañará a lo largo de su viaje, dándole una nueva perspectiva.


El silencio reinaba en el palacio real de Asgard desde hacía tres días. Todo parecía seguir su ritmo normal: las cocinas estaban activas, los guardias patrullaban, las sirvientas limpiaban... Pero nada en aquellas últimas setenta y dos horas había sido normal en realidad, todo era pura fachada y pretensión.

En los grandes salones del palacio podía percibirse un aura tensa, parecida a aquella que se asienta antes de las grandes batallas. La reina Frigga no se había dejado ver desde que Loki, su hijo menor, había sido enviado a casa, malherido e inconsciente tras haber intentado conquistar la tierra.

No había habido juicio, ella no lo había permitido, no al menos hasta que él estuviese recuperado, incluso había desafiado las órdenes de Odín al impedir que lo llevasen a las mazmorras.

-Si tú eres el rey, esposo mío, yo soy la reina y éste es mi hijo- había sentenciado- y nadie, NADIE, va a desobedecer mi orden de llevarlo a la sala de curaciones, ni siquiera tú.

Odín no había respondido, pero tampoco había ido a visitarlos. Simplemente había ocupado su trono y había ignorado los acontecimientos. Nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo, pero tampoco podían estar tranquilos teniendo al traidor y usurpador del trono de Asgard en palacio sin nada que lo retuviese más allá de sus heridas.

Por suerte para todos los habitantes del lugar, Thor, hijo de Odín y legítimo heredero de su padre, regresó al anochecer del tercer día, lo que animó las cosas. El padre de todos estaba muy complacido por tenerle de vuelta y había ordenado preparar un gran banquete para celebrarlo. La actividad volvió a los pasillos y salones: los sirvientes corrían de un lado para otro, intercambiaban palabras de alivio y optimismo, e incluso algunos guardias habían estado en sus ratos libres luchando con el príncipe Thor en la sala de entrenamientos, disfrutando de peleas amistosas que hacía años que perdían irremediablemente.

Pero ni aún con su hijo mayor de vuelta había dejado Frigga el lado de Loki, por lo que después del gran banquete de bienvenida, fue él quien decidió visitarla a ella.

Cuando entró en la estancia todo estaba muy oscuro y lo único que podía distinguirse era el leve brillo de las piedras curativas que flotaban al rededor del cuerpo de Loki, unos centímetros por encima de éste. Frigga estaba allí, arrodillada al borde de la cama, sujetando su mano.

Se puso a la defensiva al oírlo entrar, y llevó la mano a la espada, pero al descubrir a su otro hijo en el umbral de la puerta se relajó y volvió a su anterior postura.

-Me alegra verte Thor- lo saludó con voz cansada- pensé que no volverías en unos años.

-No podía marcharme sin más madre, lo sabes bien- respondió él, situándose al otro lado de la cama- ¿cómo se encuentra?

-El viaje no le sentó bien a su cuerpo, estaba muy herido. Aún no me explico como acabó así- le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria- no le pegaste directamente con Mjolnir, ¿no?

-No madre, no fui yo, te juré que no volvería a hacerlo. Además, la otra vez Mjolnir no lo dejó tan maltrecho- sonrió al recordarlo, pero ante el gesto de su madre carraspeó y volvió a adoptar una expresión grave- fue uno de mis compañeros midgardianos, él es un guerrero extremadamente fuerte, y Loki despertó su furia.

Frigga apartó un mechon de pelo oscuro de la cara de su hijo pequeño y dejó la mano ahí, a modo de caricia.

-Mi niño, ¿cuándo aprenderas a no molestar a hombres más fuertes que tú?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- al final siempre sales mal parado.

-Madre, él...- dijo él, vacilante. No sabía como darle la noticia a su madre.

-Sé lo que pretendía en Midgard Thor, lo sé todo-cortó ella-. Y estoy muy enfadada y decepcionada con él, créeme. Pero verle así, tan... maltrecho. Ninguna madre quiere ver a sus hijos heridos, ni siquiera cuando sus hijos intentan conquistar un planeta- le sonrió- pero en cuanto se recupere... la furia de Odín palidecerá al lado de la mía propia, por lo que ha hecho y por lo que me está haciendo pasar. Por lo que me ha hecho pasar- las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas-. Dos años hijo mío, durante dos años he creído que estaba muerto. He llorado cada noche, tu padre lo sabe bien, y cuando por fin lo recupero... lo quiere encerrar en su estado, sin sanadores siquiera. No comprendo que tiene en la cabeza, parece que la maldición de todos los hombres de esta familia es la ceguera que os produce vuestro propio orgullo.

-Tienes toda la razón, Madre. De hecho ha sido padre el que me ha pedido que venga, quiere que compruebe cómo os encontráis y...

-Si quiere recibir mi perdón que venga a pedirlo él mismo- lo interrumpió- creía que eras un príncipe, no un mensajero.

Thor sonrió y salió de la estancia, dejando a su hermano y su madre solos. Durante las próximas cuatro horas nadie más los interrumpió, y la reina de Asgard se dedicó a cantar canciones de cuna a su hijo menor, pese a que era ya un adulto. Cuando el padre de todos entró en la estancia fue esa imagen la que encontró, y la fachada de fría resignación que había adoptado se quebró por completo.

-Al fin te has dignado a venir, esposo- lo saludó sin mirarle. Él se acercó lentamente, sin saber exactamente qué debía hacer, o cómo debía empezar a disculparse por haber sido irracional unos días atrás. Por muy sabio que fuese el legitimo protector de los nueve reinos, cuando se trataba de los errores de sus hijos Odín no atendía a razones, no al menos hasta pasado un tiempo. A veces olvidaba que incluso él tenía un pasado más que oscuro. Intentar conquistar un planeta, comparado con las atrocidades que él había llevado a cabo siglos atrás, parecía casi un juego de niños.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estable, pero aún tardará en despertar. El viaje no le ha sentado bien.

-Frigga yo...

-Lo sé- le cortó- lo sé. Y en parte tenías razón, lo que ha hecho no se puede pasar por alto, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije.

-Porque tenías razón, querida, como siempre. Me hago viejo y parece que cada vez soy más intolerante, agradezco que estés ahí para poner un límite en mi temperamento. Sin ti habría tirado a mi hijo a las mazmorras en este estado, y luego cuando me hubiese arrepentido probablemente habría sido demasiado tarde.

Frigga no respondió. Hubo unos minutos de silencio denso que se le hicieron eternos al padre de todos, hasta que la reina decidió volver a hablar.

-Mírale Odín, ¿cuándo ha pasado esto?- comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con ternura-. Cómo ha crecido, ni me he dado cuenta. ¿Recuerdas cuando era un bebé? Era tan pequeño que podías sostenerlo con una sola mano.

-Lo recuerdo. Para coger un solo dedo mío necesitaba toda la mano- sonrió con nostalgia- pero era fuerte, no se me olvidan los tirones de pelo que me dio.

-Cuando le salieron los dientes- sonrió- quién habría pensado que serían todos puntiagudos. Gracias a los cielos que luego cogieron una forma menos peligrosa, me dejó los nudillos hechos polvo ese mes.

Odín rió con ganas, lo recordaba. Le habían comprado mordedores pero por algún motivo Loki los había ignorado deliberadamente y se había cebado con las manos de su madre.

-Fue peor cuando aprendió a andar, pensé que mi espalda no lo soportaría. Ya era viejo entonces.

-Los niños te rejuvenecen esposo- respondió ella con una sonrisa triste- aunque luego nos maten a disgustos. Aún recuerdo cuando a Thor se le despertó el gusto por las serpientes, he perdido la cuenta de cuántas le han picado. Ese niño...

-Fue peor cuando a Loki se le despertó el gusto por las dagas. Menos mal que Thor no se desangra fácil.

-Sí, y menos mal que los huesos de Loki se sueldan rápido. Sus juegos siempre acababan con uno de los dos mal, pensaba que habíamos superado esa fase- suspiró- parece que no. Todo es culpa nuestra, mi amado esposo, hemos sido unos padres horribles. Mira a nuestros hijos, no hemos tenido éxito inculcándoles los valores adecuados, a ninguno de los tres- su expresión se ensombreció y un dolor que en los últimos años había resurgido gruñó con furia en su pecho.

-Frigga, tienes que dejar de culparte, has sido una gran madre. Si alguien ha fallado, ese he sido yo, siempre yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin mirarle.

-¿Y Hela? ¿A caso no fue culpa mía?- su tono era cortante y su cara una máscara inexpresiva- si yo hubiese participado en su vida, si me hubiese inmiscuido...

-¿Si me hubieses impedido convertirla en el monstruo en el que la transformé? Frigga, fui yo quien la hizo mi verdugo y fui yo quién la llevo por un camino de sangre. Tú no tienes que cargar con mis errores, son míos y de nadie más.

-Yo la repudiaba Odín, yo la aparté de mí, no fui una madre. Ella se merecía algo mejor.

-Tú no eras su madre. Su madre murió en el parto.

-¿Entonces tampoco soy madre de Loki, esposo?- la ira chisporroteó en sus ojos pero ni su expresión ni su tono cambió.

-Frigga...

-La realidad es que me fuiste infiel y que yo le cargué tu infidelidad a una niña inocente. Ni siquiera la miraba pese a que ella me llamaba madre. Ella realmente pensaba que su madre no la quería y no sabía el motivo. Y aún me arrepiento, de corazón, porque sí que la quería. Pero mi maldito orgullo y mi resentimiento me impidieron demostrarlo- apartó la mirada para fijarla en su hijo- cuando trajiste a Loki me prometí a mí misma que enmendaría mi error, que sería una buena madre. Parece que he vuelto a fallar, mira cómo ha acabado mi pobre niño- las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y apretó los labios. Odín no supo cómo responder- creo que lo hice inconscientemente, darle las características físicas de Hela quiero decir. El día que él se puso su capa lloré toda la noche.

-Lo sé querida- posó su mano sobre los hombros de ella a modo de consuelo. Recordaba el momento en el que Loki había encontrado la capa de Hela en el baúl de su madre. Le encantó y quiso quedársela, Thor ya tenía una pero él aún no había recibido su armadura de combate y le suplicó a su madre que le dejase conservarla. Frigga había tardado casi un mes en sobreponerse- perder un hijo no es algo que se supere, aún cuando han pasado milenios.

-Ni siquiera pude ver su cuerpo- su máscara de indiferencia se rompió, revelando una expresión de pura angustia- ni siquiera pude despedirme. Cuando os marchasteis esa última vez ella vino a decirme adiós, pero yo estaba ocupada. Y volviste sin ella y yo supe que no tendría más oportunidades, y no puedo hacer nada para rectificar- se secó las lágrimas furiosamente. El padre de todos intentó camuflar su culpabilidad, por suerte Frigga miraba fijamente al dios del engaño-. Por todos los difuntos reyes de Asgard Odín, cuando Loki cayó por el puente del arco iris fue como revivir ese momento- su voz cogió un tono ansioso-. Te suplico que no lo separes de mí, no lo tires a la prisión sin más, déjale redimirse para que pueda volver a mi lado en un futuro- acarició las mejillas del joven- es mío, mi niño... ¿qué te hemos hecho?- las lágrimas de la reina cayeron sobre su piel, pero no se inmutó. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y a pedir perdón entre sollozos. Había estado sometida a mucha presión durante los dos últimos años: primero sus dos hijos habían estado a punto de morir en Jotunheim, luego Thor desterrado y vulnerable en Midgard, luego habían estado a punto de matar a Odín y unas horas después había perdido a Loki durante dos largos años y cuando por fin lo recuperaba estaba malherido y su marido se portaba como un necio dejándola sola tres días. Al final hasta una poderosa reina se quebraba. Y verle allí tumbado, sin moverse, sin apenas respirar... era demasiado. Pobre del guerrero amigo de Thor si se cruzaba con ella, irracional o no, no lo perdonaría.

-Frigga, créeme, has sido la mejor madre para Thor y Loki. Tú no cometes el mismo error dos veces. Yo sin embargo no hago más que criar hijos que desean demasiado el poder que yo les prometo. Si alguien ha de ser señalado como culpable ése soy yo. Loki tiene razón cuando dice que siempre he favorecido a Thor- se acercó más y acarició el pelo de su hijo menor- pero nunca ha sido porque le quiera más, solo que me entiendo mejor con él. Vosotros dos tenéis vuestra magia y vuestras artes, Thor y yo armas y batallas. Todo esto lo causan mis mentiras y nada más que éstas. Pero Loki ha cruzado un límite y tiene que pagar, no puede quedar sin castigo.

Frigga asintió y no hizo ningún movimiento cuando Odín salió de la estancia. Simplemente se quedó allí, cantando y sosteniendo la mano de Loki.

Pasaron tres días más hasta que Loki abrió los ojos. Durante ese tiempo la reina no se movió de su lugar, ni comió ni durmió. Odín no volvió a visitarlos, pero sí lo hizo Thor, que no era capaz de ocultar con éxito su preocupación. Había decidido quedarse en Asgard hasta que Loki se recuperase, pese a que había puesto como excusa arreglar asuntos de la corte.

También pasaron a verle los tres guerreros, fingiendo que lo hacían por la protección del reino. Pero lo cierto era que habían sido amigos durante siglos y aunque les costase admitirlo, le tenían cariño a Loki, independientemente de cómo se hubiesen torcido las cosas en los últimos años. La única que no se dejó ver fue la dama Sif, que nunca se había llevado del todo bien con Loki, no al menos desde que él le había teñido el pelo.

Frigga recordaba ese día. Sif había estado a punto de empalar a Loki pero por suerte Thor estaba allí para defenderle. Su hijo menor era un inepto con las mujeres, eso estaba claro, había decidido molestar a Sif antes que regalarle rosas para que se fijase en él, siempre lo había negado pero ella sabía la verdad. A Loki se le daban mal las mujeres.

La madre de todos había perdido la cuenta de cuántas damas habían compartido cama con Thor, prefería no pensarlo, su hijo mayor se enamoraba con la misma rapidez con la que se aburría. Pero sí conocía las historias de Loki, eran pocas y fáciles de recordar. Sabía que se había sentido atraido hacia Sif, pero él nunca lo había confirmado y ese hilo nunca había llegado a atarse, como se dice en Vanaheim. Uno que sí se había atado había sido con la princesa Sigyn y había perdurado unos cuantos años, pero habían tenído una discusión que había destruido la pareja, Frigga desconocía la causa, Loki evadía el tema y por sus ojos la reina de Asgard tenía la certeza de que había sido culpa de su hijo. Había tardado mucho hasta volver a interesarse por las relaciones más allá de la amistad y desde entonces no había vuelto a tener una pareja estable, solo romances pasajeros. Estos fueron con hombres humanos en su mayoría, a Thor le gustaba las atenciones que recibía en Midgar, donde los trataban como dioses y habían empezado a pasar gran parte del tiempo en ese reino. Loki se había aburrido rápido de las aventuras y había decidido integrarse en la sociedad humana usando su forma de mujer para pasar desapercibido, porque como hombre todos lo reconocían. Frigga sabía que había habido más de uno, pero solo recordaba el nombre de un joven pescador del que Loki le hablaba a menudo. Era un muchacho al que no le gustaban las peleas ni la guerra, que quería vivir una vida tranquila y que sentía especial interés por los libros y el arte pese a que su educación se limitaba a sumar y restar.

Loki le había enseñado a leer y escribir, Frigga recordaba como podía pasar horas en la biblioteca eligiendo un libro que pudiese gustarle a su amante humano. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Loki como mujer, antes lo hacía bastante a menudo, pero era raro que permaneciese tanto tiempo con esa forma. La reina suponía que era porque el humano hacía que a Loki se sintiese bien así.

La primera vez que lo hizo tenía seis años y Odín se había enfadado, pensando que intentaba tomarle el pelo. Pero no había sido Loki, había sido el glamour que ella había puesto el que había cambiado sin explicación. Pero claro, eso no podían decirlo en público, así que simplemente dejaron a la gente creer que Loki tenía un talento especial para la magia, claramente heredado de su madre, que era una hechicera poderosa. Por suerte lo gente creyó que solo eran brotes de magia descontrolada, pero la cosa iba mucho más allá. Algo que ni Frigga ni Odín sabían era que los gigantes de hielo cambian de género si así lo desean y el glamour era como una segunda piel, por lo que si Loki era mujer como Jotun, también lo era como asgardiano. Con el tiempo había aprendido a controlarlo y a usarlo a su favor, aunque generalmente solo usaba su cuerpo de mujer para molestar a Fandral, que decía que no se sentía a gusto pegando a una mujer hermosa, o esa era la excusa que ponía cuando perdía una pelea por haber estado vigilando una parte del cuerpo de Loki que no eran precisamente las manos.

Siempre había preferido ser un hombre, y la otra forma no era más que un disfraz que se ponía de vez en cuando. Pero en la tierra eso había cambiado y había estado sin usar su cuerpo de hombre muchos años. Recordó su sonrisa al hablar del pescador, nunca habían llegado a tener una relación formal y Frigga no sabía si Loki le había dicho quién era realmente, pero lo cierto es que su hijo visitaba Midgard más a menudo de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Por desgracia el pasar de los años afecta más a los humanos que a los asgardianos y el pescador solo vivió veinte años más. Loki no había vuelto a usar su cuerpo de mujer desde entonces, pero no demostró tristeza ni luto. Bastante tiempo después le confesó a su madre que siempre había sido dolorosamente consciente de lo corta que es la vida de los midgardianos y que hacía mucho que se había hecho a la idea de que su amante moriría joven.

En los últimos siglos Loki no había mostrado interés en nadie más, pero ella no había hecho preguntas, era un tema que no le gustaba. Y a Loki había que dejarle seguir su ritmo, nunca presionar, a parte de con las mujeres, también era nulo gestionando sus sentimientos y era mejor darle espacio. Podía llegar a estar tranquilo, disfrutando del día y al segundo siguiente romperse por dentro. Frigga lo sabía, al igual que sabía que los últimos acontecimientos prácticamente lo habían enloquecido, demasiados sentimientos encontrados para una persona que se ahoga en ellos.

En eso estaba pensando cuando Loki al fin abrió los ojos al sexto día de su llegada a Asgard. Al principio había estado atontado y luego una mueca de dolor había cruzado su cara y justo después había llegado la confusión.

-Tranquilo cielo- le dijo ella- todo está bien, vas a ponerte bien, pero no te muevas. Tienes la mayoría de los huesos hechos polvo.

-Madre...

-Shhh tranquilo, estoy aquí.

-¿Y padre?- la ansiedad impregnaba su voz.

-Esta ocupado cariño, pero puedo hacerle llamar si lo deseas- le apartó el pelo de la cara con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Vio un destello en sus ojos y supo que empezaba a ser consciente de qué estaba pasando. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pero no volvió a dormirse.

-Me temo madre- respondió con tono amargo- que no le he hecho sentirse orgulloso precisamente.

-Loki...

-Me sorprende que no me haya dejado morir como a un perro.

-Es tu padre.

-No lo es.

-¿Entonces yo no soy tu madre?

La miró, al principio enfadado y luego angustiado.

-¿Lo eres?- lo había dicho con malicia, pero su tono anhelante había destrozado la intención. Mantenía una expresión fría, casi desapasionada, pero los ojos del dios del engaño siempre lo traicionaban, podía verse el miedo al rechazo a kilómetros de distancia en ellos.

-Lo soy cariño, te guste o no- Le dio un beso en la frente y extendió un hechizo de sueño sobre él, alterarse tanto no era conveniente para su curación. Observó su rostro, ahora dormido y sonrió apenada. Él realmente pensaba que ella podía dejar de quererle, su hijo ciertamente era poco perceptivo con los sentimientos de las personas que lo rodeaban. Ni aunque le hubiese clavado una daga en el corazón habría podido odiarle. No, esa no es una opción para una madre.


End file.
